Give Others a Chance
by puffles 44
Summary: Wolfram is tired of waiting around. This time, he lets his suitors have a once in a liftime offer of getting to court him. Will Yuri let this happen? Yuuram. One-shot. Read to know more...


Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou!

A/N: You know; this story is from the only notebook I was able to save during the flood. Good thing it was on the bed beside me when it came. It was electric fan dried. And, even when it was wet, I still wrote on it! I'm glad that the ball pen I used was HBW. I mean, the ink wasn't washed or blurred! Well, please enjoy!

* * *

Give Chance to Others

Waiting is something you have to do with patience. It was a very peaceful way to have hope in a relationship that you know won't ever chance... That is the problem with Wolfram... He doesn't have enough patience to waste on his insensitive, wimpy fiancé. This time, he's not going to sit around and watch Yuri be his wimpy, naive self. He's going to let his admirers have a chance on him. He reached Yuri's office and went directly to the point.

"Yuri, I'm tired of waiting for that idiotic brain of yours to process the word 'I love you'. I want you to know that I will let other people express their love and if ever I found someone who's suitable, I will let you know so that this nightmare will end!"

Of course, it hurt Wolfram inside, but he can't show it. A soldier isn't supposed to show emotion. A soldier must be strong and must be able to stand up on his own feet when he's down. There aren't any exceptions, not even for the demon king's fiancé. If there is such an instance that he will shed a tear, no one must see.

Yuri was stunned. He has never thought of the possibility that Wolfram would do such a thing. The only reason why he can't confess to him was because the engagement ring he ordered (and slaved over in Earth) hasn't been delivered to him yet. He put down his quill and followed the blonde. When he got out of his office, Wolfram was nowhere to be found. Guilt was overwhelming him, and if it was a small person like Shinou when he's out of the temple, it would be poking his cheek with a stick... He sighed and went back in. If he won't finish today's paper work, Gwendal's going to be mad and he won't be able to take his day off tomorrow.

* * *

Yuri was trying to go to sleep, but he can't. Wolfram _did _sleep in his room, but he was sleeping on the floor. He would peek down to see the blonde, but every time he did, the blonde would snap and scold him about getting to sleep earlier. He spent hours staring at the moon, it was almost addicting. He looked at the ceiling and back down. A sigh came from his lips and looked down to see the blonde again. Wolfram didn't scold him that must've meant that he was asleep. He stared at him even though his back was turned. He was done staring at the moon and was able to have a look at his fiancé. He got off the bed and sneaked past Wolfram's sleeping form. He thought of having a stroll in the gardens. But on the way there, he passed by Wolfram's old room. He got tempted and opened the door. That was a _very_ bad idea. Millions and millions of envelopes made a gigantic wave of paper that fell on him. If you could drown because of a water-like sea of papers, he could've been dead by now. He was lucky _enough_ to get out alive. Catching his breath, he picked up one of them and read what was stated. It was the same as what he had guessed; it was a love letter... Throwing that aside, he picked up another one and threw it away. He knew that he should do something. He ran back to his room and got hold of a folded plastic bag he stored in case of emergencies. He raced back to the room where the envelopes overflowed Good thing his plastic bag is really big... He has a long, long way to go...

3 hours had gone by had he was almost done... All he needed to do is to make all of over those envelopes fit inside the bag; tie it and throw it away. Did you know that the bed rooms are found at the second floor and that the trash bin is on the last? Did you know that dragging a plastic bag down the several flights of stairs in Covenant castle is very tough, especially after getting exhausted by the daily activities you do in the morning and spending the last 3 hours bending down to pick up envelopes as fast as you can? If you didn't, then now you know... Kneeling on the 15th step of the stair way, Yuri panted and tried to catch his breath. There was no way he can bring that thing down stairs before sun rise. He tried to stand up and tugged on the head of the plastic bag. It was all over; the plastic bag slid down the stairs as Yuri ran for his life. The rush of adrenaline has finally kicked in. Could he outrun that thing? Could he stop _it _before _it _squishes _him? _It depends on how you look at it. He tripped and watched the plastic bag quickly approach him. He closed his eyes and hoped that if he died at that very moment, Wolfram would be happy. He opened his eyes and saw it slowing down. He dragged himself out of the way of the plastic bag. The plastic bag sped up again, scattering all its contents. That meant one thing; he has to pick them all up again and put them in the plastic bag, again. Another 3 hours had gone by and he was able to put the plastic bag outside. He finally did it, after 6 hours, he has finally got rid of all of those love letters. Tired and almost unable to move a muscle, he went up. He found a banana peel, that must've caused his fall earlier...and caused the unimaginable reason why the plastic bag sped up. He sighed and continued going up to his room. He lied on his bed and slept almost immediately. Approximately 5 minutes later, the sun rose up and a certain blonde prince woke up. Looking at his surroundings, he looked at the bed and climbed in. He probably thought that he was just kicked out again. He looked at Yuri, but to him, it was a big, long, blue pillow waiting for him to cuddle. He wrapped his arms around the soft looking pillow and snuggled it. Yuri's drowsy eyes slowly opened and found himself wrapped by his lover's arms. It surprised him, but it felt nice, especially since Wolfram have been avoiding all this time. He didn't disturb the blonde and got some sleep himself. After all, he did pick up millions and millions of envelopes; almost squished by the plastic bag that contained the said envelopes and went back up with aching joints and muscles. He only wished that Wolfram wasn't serious about getting a new girlfriend or boyfriend...

* * *

Yuri woke up again; he didn't want to leave Wolfram behind, but he has his duties to perform, it's not about paper work, is it? He slowly removed the blonde's arms and covered him with a blanket. He felt bad doing it, but was a necessity.

"What's this?" Yuri asked as he picked a piece of paper of on his desk.

_You can take a day off. There's nothing to work on due to my brother's nationwide announcement._

Yuri sat down and pondered what to do. Maybe he should write a letter based on what he had always wanted to tell him... With all the letters he threw out, he should at least replace one of them. Writing letters aren't his speciality, and so is grammar, so if it does turn out crappy, at least he did his very best and put his all into making... Usually, it would take him a long time to finish a letter, but with this one, he's pretty fast. 2 back-to-back pages in 30 minutes... Isn't that an achievement? He put it in an envelope and sealed it. He looked out of the window and saw that all of the flowers are in bloom. Maybe a bouquet of Beautiful Wolframs would be a nice accompaniment to the letter. While no one was looking, he picked a dozen and went to storage room number 3 to get a simple vase. He found a yellow one and put the flowers in it. He added water and placed it onto Wolfram's desk, along with the letter, of course.

* * *

"Where's that wimp?" Wolfram asked, sitting on the bed while rubbing his eyes

He looked around and pouted. Even if he was avoiding Yuri, it didn't mean that he didn't like to catch a glimpse of that wimp. He looked at the table and there was a note. He picked it up and read it. He threw the paper, but the wind made it come back to him. Crossing his arms, he muttered about how wimpy and insensitive Yuri is. But, it's his fault in the first place; maybe if he didn't scold at the double-black whenever he looked at him, then maybe something could've happened between them... He stood up and let his nightgown after him. Then, he noticed something...

"Why was I on the bed anyway?" He asked and shrugged.

* * *

Wolfram didn't show up during breakfast, much to Yuri's dismay. He excused himself and walked in the hallways with his hand in his pockets, think only about the guilt he had inside of him. He didn't know if Wolfram was done reading the letter. He didn't know if Wolfram forgave him. The aching of his body made things worse for him. The lack of sleep he experienced last night didn't make things for him. He yawned, stretched and sneezed. Someone must be talking about him...

* * *

Wolfram went to his old room and expected loads and loads of letters... Bad news for him, the loads and loads of letters he was expecting was being recycled at that very moment... He didn't know why his room wasn't filled with letters from the citizens of different nations. But, there is something that caught his eye. Those were the flowers. They weren't there the last time he came back to the old room. Someone must've entered his room and placed it there. Wait, there's something else... There's a letter right beside it. Yes, it was meant for him. The thing that didn't seem right was that the letter was from Yuri. He picked it up hesitantly and read it, after opening the envelope, of course. He was surprised when he saw that the letter filled 2 pages and the words were written in small characters. He knew that it would take him a long time before he will be able to finish the letter, especially since Yuri had sloppy handwriting... He sighed and decided to start reading it.

An hour later, he finished reading it and let his tears blot the paper. He wiped the tears away, but it was futile; they kept on coming back.

"That stupid wimp always makes me want to cry..." Wolfram said as he tried to stop crying. "I'm not going to believe it!"

* * *

Yuri wanted to rest, but his mind tells him to do the opposite. He walked through the hallway and saw a young brown haired soldier with green eyes was standing near Wolfram's old room looking nervous. The young fellow was holding an envelope and his sweat was pouring. This was not good. He silently went behind the soldier and leaned his chin onto the soldier's shoulder.

"Do you want me to tell your parents that instead of giving them the whole of your pay, you spend it on the love lottery game of the nobles?" Yuri asked.

Blackmail is something that is against his other self's rules, but it seems that his other self wasn't angry at him at all. He wasn't going to let anyone get a chance to date _his_ fiancé; _never _will they get the chance. Even if Wolfram himself was the one who declared his availability; he wasn't going to get cozy and sit down as his fiancé cheat on him. Besides, he wasn't even sure if what he said was true.

The poor soldier's parents were very strict towards him. He had always been this obedient child who could never disobey his parents. They didn't actually allow him to be a soldier; the only reason they agreed was because he agreed to give him his pay. If they found out that he didn't live out his promise, bad things will happen... Parents are powerful, you know, if you don't listen to them, things wouldn't go the way you planned...

"I'm sorry, your majesty! I won't continue what I was planning! Please don't tell my parents about that!" The young soldier as low as he could and went away, defeated.

Who knew that Yuri was right about that betting in the love lottery thing? Well, he didn't. But, at least he was able to lessen the competition... He sighed and looked into the room. He saw Wolfram in tears. Fear overwhelmed him. It could've been the letter that made his fiancé cry. He went in front of Wolfram and knelt. Wolfram looked at the double-black who was kneeling on the floor. Wolfram was confused; why did Yuri bow down to him?

"I'm sorry for making you wait for a very long time. I intended to propose to you sooner... I'm sorry for making you cry like this... I love you, Wolfram! I'm very, very sorry for what I did!" Yuri shouted.

"Alright, I'll forgive you... But we'll have to go out on dates with each other, understand?" Wolfram said demandingly.

Yuri looked at him and hugged him. A smile formed on the blonde's tear stained face.

* * *

"Yuri, stop laughing... It's embarrassing and I told you about it..." Wolfram said meekly with his face all red due to embarrassment.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop. But seriously, you tried to wear a dress and tried to apply makeup on so that you'll be able to impress me. On top of all that, lipstick was all over your face and you thought that blue eye shadow was a blush on. I can't believe that you did that for my sake!" Yuri said as he tried to stop laughing.

"You better believe it..." Wolfram said, looking away.

Yuri leaned over and kissed the blonde's cheek. Wolfram smiled at him. The double-black took this opportunity to kiss the blonde on the lips. What's a first date without a first kiss?

So, it seems that Yuri didn't give anyone a chance, after all.

**The End**

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it!


End file.
